otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
White Dove Herald - Special Edition
A second edition of the inflammatory "White Dove Herald" broadsheet appears to be traveling around Fastheld, and finding reproductions of itself in Taverns and Inns from Eastwatch to Hawk's Aerie and all corners of the Imperium. Written in a number of scripts due to reproductions having apparently been scribed by more than just the original author, the second edition of the broadsheet continues the trend of the former; the stated expostulations of nameless and incensed Nobles once again featuring heavily, alongside the expected opinions and analysis of what this current state of affairs could, may, and current, mean for Fastheld in the wake of the promotion of one Ester Shardwood - a Freelander - to a position of Royalty. Different subjects this time include: * Numerous references to Chancellor Oren Nillu as being a/the 'Tyrant' for 'illegally' threatening to execute any member of the 'rightly scorned' Nobility if they have an opinion that is critical of him and/or the Imperial Council in any way. * A renewed call for the formation of a Republic, headed by an Elder Council of influential members of each Noble house. * A somewhat veiled and unsubstantiated threat of the possibility of Hawk's Aerie and/or the North Aegis Garrison turned rogue. * Boasting that the Emperor's Blades will do nothing but stand aside should the 'unlikely event' of anyone being arrested come to pass, due to the 'illegal' act of the 'Tyrant' 'making up his own law as he deems fit.' * A mocking tirade over the statement from Fastheld Keep including Ashlynn Birch, whom the author of the broadsheet crows would have 'never become Empress' due to her Freelander birthright and the eventual backing down by the Emperor over the matter, which resulted in the Baronet attaining the title of "Consort" in appeasement. The 'apparent redefinition of recent history' is also ridiculed. * An entirely unfounded claim that the Duchess Sahna Nillu is a 'firm advocate' of the author's warnings and statements, due to her being removed from the Council for her opinions during the outcry over the Ashlyyn Birch incident. * The threat that the Nobility 'broke' the Emperor once before, and can 'break' the Council again. Although it remains unclear as to what the definition - or, indeed, what facts - support this apparent 'breaking' of the Council. Although the provocative broadsheet seems to have garnered some vocal support in certain circles, and though it remains a topic of discussion and conversation across the realm, there have been very few incidents relating to the topic, it seems. The Justiciar of the Imperial Tribunal was believed to have informed his officers, some Bards claim, that though there have been a number of incidents relating to the broadsheet, the realm is still "far away from open anarchy at the moment." Scholors question what he meant by "at the moment", but those who were at the Tribunal meeting that day refuse to spread any opinions of their own. The Nobility itself remains divided on the matter, although a general annoyance at the appointing of the new Surrector is certainly apparent across the Imperium all the same.